


I Get Kinda Dark

by Fabwords



Series: Centre of Darkness [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy meets Adam after work for what he thinks will be a few drinks at the local, but things take a surprising turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Kinda Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative second chapter to “Centre of Lightness” must read first, unless you don't mind being confussed.
> 
> Please note this is a WIP don't know how long it will be, maybe 3 or 4 chapters, it may be awhile before I post again but this can be read as a one shot. I'm open to suggestions on either the dark or light story so feel free to comment.

The two chatted happily during the car ride, both sharing a love of rock pop music, although Tommy leaned closer to the rock end of the spectrum to Adam’s love of eighties pop sound. Tommy was so lost in the conversation and the close proximity of the raven haired beauty that he hadn’t paid attention to the trip; he was surprised when they pulled up in front of an apartment building, the driveway gate opening smoothly as Adam’s modest car approached it. “Hey thought we were going to a club or something.”

“Did you?” Adam responded.

Tommy felt a shiver of unease at the off-handed answer, but Adam turned on his most charming smile. “We can go out after if you like, just thought we could have a couple of drinks at home first, is that OK.”

“Oh sure that’s fine,” Tommy shook off his feeling of unease, and returned the smile.

Adam’s apartment was small but clean and well kept, his CD collection was varied and impressive and Tommy was finding himself liking this guy even more. Taking the bottle of vodka pre-mix that was offering to him , Tommy found himself being tugged down on the lounge next to a beaming Adam. “Here’s to new friendships.” Adam toasted, tipping the necks of the drinks together with a light clink.

Tommy took a long pull of the clear liquid, feeling a pleasant buzz in its wake. Adam excused himself, suggesting Tommy kick his shoes off and get comfortable while he changed out of his work uniform. Tommy was happy to oblige, kicking off his creepers and throwing back a good half of the drink. He realised that it would be rude to just flick his shoes willy-nilly, “Willy-nilly” he thought giggling drunkenly, “What a funny saying.”

He should go put them by the door but he seemed unable to move from the couch. Somewhat embarrassed at being such a light weight Tommy tried shake the feeling off, however when the room started to tip on its side making his stomach lurch, he realised that something was wrong, very wrong.

Even more disturbing was the vision of Adam standing over him with a slightly manic grin before being picked up and carried/dragged away from the couch. This is definitely not good was the last thought he had before darkness over took him completely.

Tommy realised a few things when he woke next, like he had no idea where he was, and that he wasn’t able to move his arms or legs and he was thirsty as fuck and he wanted to pee and he needed to get the fuck out of where ever the fuck he was, which led him depressingly back to the first two thoughts, where was he and why couldn’t he move. 

“Oh you’re awake, goodie.” It was Adam’s voice but not. Tommy craned his head and neck around to try and see where the voice was coming from, what he could see was his own ankles and wrists bound in leather cuffs and tethered to the posts of the bed, he thrashed wildly but all that got him was a big laugh from Adam and a wave of dizziness that almost took him under again.

“Easy there sweetheart,” Adam, clad in black leather head to foot, walked into his vision and sat on the side of the bed. “You will only hurt yourself doing that my little one,” he warned. “After all, if anyone is going to hurt that sweet arse of yours it’s going to be me.”

“Adam what the fuck is going on?” Tommy groaned in frustration. “I know I’ve got the tatts and all that, but I’m really not into this kind of shit, how about we just call it a night and forget all abou….” A solid slap to his face cut off the rest of his plea.

“Adam, Adam, Adam.” Adam chanted in a sign-song voice. “Adam’s not here sweet cheeks, so just give it a rest.”

“What do you mean Adam’s not here?” Tommy asked, “Who are you?”

“Well actually I’m Adam, but I’m just not that Adam.” The not-Adam was casually drawing his fingers across the blonde’s belly and chest as he spoke, his naked belly and chest, Tommy was vaguely aware that he was in fact completely naked but the other disturbing facts seemed more compelling at first, but now as he felt the wondering hand of his captor brush over his flaccid cock he suddenly felt even more vulnerable and exposed to whatever this fuck up situation was.

“We are two people living in the one body, your Adam and well, me.” His captor explained. “Adam is the worker bee, he looks after us, so I let him take the rains during the day to do all the ridiculous mundane human stuff. So when Adam is dormant I take over and look after …. business.”

“So all that flirting and helping me with the books was all just to get me here?” Tommy couldn’t believe he was entertaining this madness, but it seemed wise to keep talking for now.

“Oh don’t be dim, that was him, I was watching you though, could see you were lying to him, trying to take advantage of his sweet nature.”

“It wasn’t like that, I really liked him, I can’t believe he just led me here to be caught by you.”

“Oh no, Adam has no idea you are here, he thinks you stood him up.” The not-Adam smiled gleefully.

“I came here with him, he …. OH”

“Yes.” He smiled as the realisation flowed over Tommy’s face. “Adam wasn’t the one who brought you here; he doesn’t even know where ‘here’ is. When I saw you waiting there, looking all sad and disappointed I just knew I had to have you. Now if you are good for me, you will survive this weekend and maybe I will even let you talk to lover boy come Monday, you can explain to him why you stood him up, broke his stupid giant heart.”

“What makes you think I won’t go to the police?” Tommy snarled, starting to get angry now his initial shock was over.

“You won’t cause any trouble for him, did you know that there are outstanding warrents on your boy, of course he dosen’t know, he thinks he wanted to move towns to chase his dreams. Now if the police look at our boy he could be in a bit of a pinch and you don’t want your Adam to go to jail do you, I mean he would be totally eaten alive in prison, God can you imagine it.” He laughed, a deep throaty laugh, so unlike the sweet giggle Tommy had heard from Adam earlier that day.

“If he goes to jail so do you, if he’s hurt don’t you feel it too?” 

“Well that’s another wonderful thing about this relationship, I don’t feel his pain, isn’t that wonderful, I can just choose to step out at any time. Poor Adam, all he can do is try and cope with whatever situation he finds himself in and wonder how it happened.” The not-Adam sounded almost sorry for Adam, but that quickly passed, his eyes focused on Tommy now, a look of pure lust making him look less human somehow. “Talking of pain, I think it’s about time we got started don’t you?”

tbc


End file.
